


Triple H Sex Headcanon

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [40]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Triple H Sex Headcanon

  * Hunter gets jealous often, which leads to jealous sex.
  * Hunter is defiantly a dom, so dominant.
  * Daddy kink.
  * It turns him on greatly when you call him daddy or sir.
  * Especially when you kneel down on your knees in front of him.
  * “Do you want me to suck it daddy?”
  * Giving him a blow job.
  * Hunter roughly pulling your hair when you give him a blowjob.
  * Hunter leaving thigh burns on your thighs when he eats you out.
  * Tying you up.
  * So much dirty talk.
  * He likes to pull your hair roughly when he is fucking you
  * So much rough sex.
  * Pinning you against the wall, while he is fucking you.
  * Hunter choking you while he fucks you.
  * He goes for about four rounds before he gets tired.
  * Leaving marks all over your body.
  * Leaving scratch marks on his back.
  * The both of you’s are pretty loud moaners, hunter more than you.
  * Spanking you.
  * He loves eating you out.
  * So many orgasms, that he leaves you shaking.
  * Hunter smirking at you when he goes down on you.
  * He even has a smug smirk on his face when you give him a blowjob.
  * Groping your boobs roughly as he fucks you from behind.
  * After you’s two have finished fucking, he’ll pull you close to him, until your head is resting on his chest. Whispering how much he loves you.
  * Hunter punishing you if you disobey him.




End file.
